A Cloudy Birthday
by Kainichi
Summary: It's Cloud's birthday! Could things get any worse? Hee hee...slight CloudLeon pairing...Out early due to boredom


**Title:**A Cloudy Birthday

**Summery:**Cloud's birthday! Could the day get any worse?

**Disclaimer:** Cloud is mine only in my dreams…Leon too…damn…

**Author comments:** This is a birthday present for two people. One, for my beloved Cloud. Two, for myself. I discovered a while back that me and Cloud share the same birthday…Yesh! –cheers- I love Cloud!!! Yesh!!! –ahem- I was a little eager to write this that's why it's out so early. Please be kind to me! And I want reviews! That can be a nice birthday gift to me. –smiles hopefully-

**Story Starts**

Cloud knew from the very moment he awoke that the day was going to be bad. It was an instinct, and Cloud had learned to trust his instincts over the years. Slowly he climbed out of bed and made his way to the shower, as was his daily routine. He turned the shower on hot as far as it would go. Cloud liked hot showers. He stepped in, letting the water beat down on him, relaxing his tense muscles. It felt so good. "Ack!" Cloud shouted as the water suddenly turned ice cold. He was so startled he fell out of the shower and landed on the tile floor hard.

"God damn it! Stupid pipes!" Cloud heard a familiar voice cursing. He sighed. Cid must have broken the water pipes…again.

With his plans for a nice hot shower thoroughly ruined, Cloud decided to continue on with his normal routine. After his shower he usually went to read the newspaper. He quickly dressed in his regular black clothing and went into the kitchen. He looked to the table, expecting to see the newspaper sitting there, like it always was in the morning. He groaned inwardly. It was gone.

Cloud looked at Merlin. Since this was _his_ house, maybe he could tell him where his newspaper was. "Merlin, what happened to the paper?"

Merlin looked up from his Bag of Holding. "Huh? Oh, the newspaper?" he glanced around the room. "I think Leon took it with him when he left for the Postern…"

If Cloud hadn't been so good at hiding his emotions, his face would've fallen. Great, first he doesn't get his shower, now he can't even read the newspaper. He looked around. "Where's Aerith?" Maybe she could raise his spirits, even by a little.

"In her bedroom, I believe."

"Thanks." Cloud walked to her door and knocked politely.

A coughing was heard. "Yes? Who's there?" Aerith's voice sounded weak.

Cloud opened the door slowly. "It's me, Cloud." He spotted Aerith lying in her bed. A trash can was beside her, nearly filled to the brim with tissues. She looked tired and had gone into a coughing fit. "Aerith? You okay?"

Aerith smiled weakly at him. "Hey, Cloud. I'm afraid I've got a cold, so don't come too close. I don't want you and everyone else catching it." She sighed. "I don't suppose I'll be able to get out of bed much today. I'm sorry, Cloud."

"Oh, don't be. You can't help it with you're sick."

"But I really wanted to spend time with you today. I mean, it only comes around once a year, you know."

Now…Cloud was confused. What only came around once a year? He tried to remember, but came up blank. "Uhhh…what're you talking about, Aerith?"

Aerith stared before chuckling slightly. "Cloud, you're so clueless. It's your birthday, of course. Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." She coughed. "Oh…I'm sorry. Being sick on your big day." She waved her hand. "Now, go on. You can't get sick on your birthday. It's not aloud."

Cloud left her room, his mind boggling. Was today really his birthday? He checked the nearest calendar he could find. August 11th…yep, it was his birthday. No doubt about that. Well, at least he understood why his day was going so wrong. He always had the world's worst luck on his birthdays. Usually he would just sit in his room and wait for the day to be over. Yeah, that would work.

Suddenly his nose twitched. Was that…smoke? His eyes widened and he ran into the kitchen. Flames shot up from the oven. He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink and proceeded to put it out. In a matter of minutes the fire was out and the area around the oven was scorched black. He sighed in relief. What the hell had set it on fire?

Yuffie walked in and spotted the oven and Cloud with the extinguisher in his hand. "Oh my god! The cake!" she rushed to the oven and opened it, only to get a face full of smoke. She coughed. "Oh no, the cake's ruined!" she felt a hand grip her shoulder and looked up to see a pissed Cloud.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "What the hell did you do, Yuffie?"

Yuffie smiled nervously. "Well…since Aerith is sick she couldn't make your birthday cake so I figured I could. It would've been my gift to you but…" she looked at the blackened oven and grimaced.

"Yuffie, how many times do we have to tell you? You are not aloud to touch the stove, oven, microwave, or any other cooking utensils. Do you want to burn Merlin's house down?" he lectured. "You can't cook, Yuffie."

Yuffie's eyes watered up. "I was just trying to do something nice for you, Cloud! You don't have to be such a jerk!" she ran off, crying.

Cloud's head dropped. Great…just fucking perfect…First he doesn't get his shower, then he doesn't get his newspaper, then Aerith gets sick, then Yuffie almost catches the house on fire, and then he makes her cry. Just the world's best birthday, huh?

Cid walked in. He fixed a glare on Cloud. "What the hell did you do to Yuffie? She just ran into her room, cryin' her eyes out." He jabbed Cloud in the shoulder. "Just 'cause it's yer birthday doesn't mean you can go off bein' mean and makin' yer friends cry! I hope you planned on apologizin' to the poor girl!" he stomped off.

Cloud stared. His head dropped again. And now Cid was pissed at him…

**The Bomb Goes BOOM**

Cloud growled and went to his room. He hated his birthday! He absolutely hated it! After his terrible morning things had only gotten worst. He'd spent a good hour trying to convince Yuffie to stop crying, and in the end she only would if he agreed to let her cook him a birthday dinner. And he had to eat every bite. Needless to say his stomach was killing him. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, everyone (minus Leon who'd been missing all day), had forced him to come to a party they'd put together for him. And, he loved his friends, but they had horrible taste in gifts. What did Cid expect him to do with a wrench set? It was easily the worst birthday _ever_.

Now, Cloud was finally alone. Once he entered his room, no one would dare bother him. It was his fortress, his castle, his place of solitude.

"Cloud, wait a sec." Leon said, walking into the hallway.

Cloud didn't turn and kept his hand on his doorknob. "Leon, I tired and I just want to be alone. Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow."

Leon grabbed his shoulder. "No, it can't." when Cloud finally looked at him he smiled. "I still have to give you your birthday gift. It took me all day to come up with it."

Cloud started to protest but soon found his mouth otherwise occupied. Leon was…kissing him?!

Leon pulled back and smirked. "Happy birthday, Cloud." He walked to his room, leaving a very confused Cloud behind.

Cloud stood, frozen for a few minutes before going into his room. As he fell onto his bed he only had one thought on his mind. Best birthday _ever_.

**The End**

Kainichi: (in party hat) Happy Birthday, Cloud! –uses noise maker-

Cloud: (also forced to where a party hat) Thank you…you're too kind… (Ooh, the sarcasm! It burns!)

Kainichi: Don't you want to wish me a happy birthday as well? –eyes water up- and after I went to all the trouble to write your gift! Waaah!!

Cloud: -anger vein- You made me gay! I am so not gay! I like girls! Girls!

Leon: (only wearing a big red bow around his, um, _down there_) Oh, Cloud. Don't you want to unwrap your gift?

Kainichi and Cloud: -Bloody nose- (Super Splurt!)

Leon: -takes Cloud away-

Kainichi: -wipes nose- Wow…that was defiantly a 'birthday surprise'…a really nice one…-grins- Okieday! Please, be kind and leave me many birthday reviews. Even if it's just a 'Happy Birthday', I want to hear it. –peace sign- Okay, have a very merry day, my readers!


End file.
